


Silence

by Arcardia



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Barry overreacts a bit, Fluff and Angst, Justice League in Action, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcardia/pseuds/Arcardia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Justice League faces an unknown villain when something goes wrong and Barry ends up all by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

The day had started like every other for the members of the Justice League. There had been a meeting in the early morning and an alarm in the late evening. A villain, unknown up to now, decided to attack Central City. After collecting every bit of information, Batman decided that the League should intervene. 

The Flash was already there when the others arrived. On their way there Barry had kept them up to date on the developments in Central. From what they knew and what the Speedster told everyone over their headsets, the whole city was without energy. No technical device was functioning, no cellphone, light, streetlamp or computer. The people where about to panic, many of them were outside on the streets. 

Batman gave everyone his orders via headset and the fight began. Hal and Clark were up in the air, Bruce and Barry secured the ground, and Diana, Victor and Oli gave their best to keep the civillians away from the fight. Many of them wanted to watch the league fight and some tried to capture the scene with their malfunctioning cellphones. 

Barry was busy, running around and catching objects the guy was throwing around. Hal was up in the Air, attacking with everything he had.

The both of them kept talking on a privat channel. It was a habit they had developed over the last few months. First, it was restricted to the odd comment with a lot of silence in between, but it ended up becoming more and more important. Barry felt more secure, more ... confident with Hal‘s voice in his ear, and he was sure that the pilot felt the same way, even if he wouldn‘t admit it. Talking to Hal and listening to his replies made Barry feel less alone, and it was easier to concentrate on the fight while knowing that his best friend was okay and by his side. 

 The League encircled around the villain when suddenly a glowing, blue explosion errupted from the man and rolled over them like a tidal wave. Barry was pushed backwards and against a wall. He could feel the cold stone pressing against his back, and just when he was convinced the energy would smiply crush him it was all over.

 The Flash looked around. Nobody was there. He spoke into his headset, trying to find out if the others where okay. No response. He looked up in the sky, hoping to see Hal‘s bright green light but - Nothing. Barry felt his heatbeat speed up. _What had happened? Where were the others? Where ... was Hal?_  

 A dark fear rose up inside of him. The Flash tried his best to swallow it down but it just didnt work. _Surely Hal was okay, he had to be okay_. The silence rung in his ears, somehow louder that any noise he had ever heard before. Barry gave his best to keep his thoughts connected. _Take down the villain. Then search for Hal ... and for the others, of course._  

 When Barry turned around, the evil guy was down on his knees, trying to catch his breath. It appeared he overestimated his powers and wasn’t even able to stand upright anymore. In less than a second, Barry had run over and grapped his collar. He shook the villain, asking, what he had done, and where the others had disappeared to. The guy just laughed. Barry felt a mixture of fear and rage in his chest. _What if Hal was hurt, or even dying and all he was doing here was wasting precious time?_  
He had to finish this fast.

 Barry didnt really know what got into him but in the next moment he was punching the villain in the face, breaking his nose. A splash of blood landed on Barry‘s cheek, but he didnt care. He didn‘t want to stop. Just when he reached back for another hit, strong arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him away from the guy. "Flash! It‘s enough." Barry wanted to fight and get free. Why would anyone dare to stop him? That guy deserved the pain, and worse. Barry’s friends are gone, maybe even dead! Hal was ... wait ... That voice sounded familiar ... "Hal?!" Barry stopped his protest immediately, and turned around to see a familiar smile. He wrapped his arms around Hal and pulled the pilot into a tight hug. 

 "Bear, I'm sorry ... the explosion fried our communication and blew us away some miles. It took us a while to come back, but ... it seems like you did pretty good on your own", he explained and returnes Barry’s embrace, while Batman and Superman arrested the villain. 

 Barry didn‘t answer. He just enjoyed being able to hear Hal‘s voice and feel his warmth. Everything was fine now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is my first HalBarry One Shot. It came to my mind when my Barry and I were chatting and she wanted some HalBarry feels. It's a bit stupid and random but I still hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Lots of love to Jules for beta reading!


End file.
